1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an interior component positioning structure, timepiece, and interior component positioning method for use in an electronic device such as a wristwatch.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, an inner component positioning structure for wristwatches is known as described in Japanese Utility-Model Application Laid-Open (Kokai) Publication No. 60-061687. In this structure, a flange-shaped projecting section is provided on an inner peripheral surface of a wristwatch case at the same position in height as a timepiece module such that the flange-shaped projecting section projects toward the inside of the wristwatch case, a parting plate is arranged and positioned on an upper side of this projecting section, an inner frame is arranged and positioned on a lower side of the flange-shaped projecting section, and a timepiece module is arranged and positioned inside the inner frame.
In this inner component positioning structure for wristwatches, to position the parting plate and the inner frame inside the wristwatch case, a positioning hole is provided such that the positioning hole vertically penetrates through the flange-shaped projecting section provided on the wristwatch case, and a positioning projection of the parting plate is inserted from above into this positioning hole and a positioning projection of the inner frame is inserted from below into this positioning hole. As a result, the parting plate and the inner frame can be positioned inside the wristwatch case.
However, in this inner component positioning structure for wristwatches, the positioning projection of the parting plate and the positioning projection of the inner frame are inserted into the same positioning hole provided on the projecting section of the wristwatch case, whereby the parting plate and the inner frame are positioned with respect to the wristwatch case. In other words, the positioning projection of the parting plate and the positioning projection of the inner frame are positioned through the positioning hole. As a result, it is disadvantageously difficult to increase positioning accuracy.
Moreover, since the flange-shaped projecting section is provided on the inner peripheral surface of the wristwatch case at the same position in height as the timepiece module such that the flange-shaped projecting section projects toward the inside of the wristwatch case, the outer diameter of the timepiece module is disadvantageously limited.